Homura Dynasty
''Tempered in Stone and Fire, Comes our blood.'' ''- The motto of the Homura Dynasty.'' The Homura dynasty is the ruling family of the Empire of Akino. Founded by the appointment of Kiyomi Homura as the First Empress of the empire, the Homura dynasty has various ties and bonds with some other clans. As Kiyomi was adopted by Hiron Hon of the Sigeberth Lineage, she has both ties to the Hon clan (through Hiron) and the Sarutobi clan (as the Sigeberth Lineage is of origin of the Sarutobi). But by blood, Kiyomi has ties with the Sato Clan as well. The Imperial records, however, regard the adoption of Hiron Hon to be more valid than the ties the Homura have with the Sato Clan. Traits The Homura dynasty is considered a branch of the Hon clan, thus the traits of the Hon clan is most dominant of all the Homura ties in their traits. But 'real Homura traits' are linked with the Nibi, the protector of the royal dynasty. * Keepers of the Blue Flame. With Matatabi as the Guardian of the Homura dynasty, it is speculated that the members of the Homura line know and can manipulate the blue flames. This is however not completely true as only the host as direct offspring of a host - that has bonded enough with Matatabi - can manipulate their fire chakra into the strong blue flames. It is, however, that offspring of a host isn't capable of sporting the same strength with the powerful and rare chakra nature as the jinchuriki, in which the Bijuu is sealed. After some time, a particular seal was developed on the request of Kiyomi Homura. With the Nibi once agreeing to become the guardian and symbol of the royal dynasty it was decided that every member of the Homura dynasty is bestowed with a special seal on their left wrist and hand. This seal isn't just to identify themselves as members of the descendants of the Homura dynasty nor to further to symbolise their bond with the Nibi. When moulding their chakra through the seal it will light up and be able to open various seals that are set in place, granting access to vaults and places which the Homura dynasty has built as either safeguarding wares, knowledge or themselves. * Speakers of Calarian. Calarian is the old language that was lost, but with the help of the Nibi, recovered by Kiyomi. While further studying and trying to find the origin of the language hasn't yet brought up anything, the Homura dynasty uses the old language as a means to converse in secret with each other. While there probably only a very few select people who speak, write or know Calarian it is safe to speculate that many, if not all, Tailed Beasts are known with the ancient language. History The history of the Imperial Homura Dynasty started with the founding of the Empire. After the decision was made that the Hon clan would bring forth the first ruler, Kiyomi Homura was chosen. With her hard worked reputation, renown and gained respect, she had been already been educated a bit as the Hokage Apprentice with politics. With an Empress, a powerful clan at her back and her own status, the Empire of Akino was established. Though it had some troubles with it start, these days the Imperial Homura dynasty has managed to stay stable as the rulers of the Empire. Though many see the Hon clan and the Imperial Homura dynasty as the same, there are some relatively distinctive differences between the clan and the dynasty. Eventually, Kiyomi would enter an engagement with Hayate Hyuzu. This event was the work of Zakito Hon, the clan leader of the Hon, during a clan meeting in old fire daimyo palace in . Members The Imperial Homura House was founded and started by Kiyomi Homura, chosen as the first Empress of the Akinian Empire. 'Close Relatives' The relative and bloodline(s) that the Imperial records favour and consider legitimate, in opposition of the 'distant relatives' of the Homura dynasty * First Empress: Kiyomi Homura (Alice) * Adoptive Father of the First Empress: Hiron Hon (Gerontis) * Adoptive Mother of the First Empress: Keiko Hon * (Half) Sister of the First Empress: Aimi Hon Father's side: * Grandmother: Satio Hon * Grandfather : Kinu Sarutobi-Hon Mother's side * Grandmother : Kara Moto, deceased * Grandfather : Kintaki Moto, deceased 'Distant Relatives' The distant relatives basically the relatives that have a biological blood relation with the but aren't acknowledged by Imperial records. Most often to favour the Sigeberth lineage over others. * Biological father of the First Shunso Sato * Half sister (Father Midori Sato * Biological Mother of the First Ilia Hon, deceased * Half sister (Mother Selia Hon, deceased Techniques Traditions Due to having strict ties with the Hon clan, it is easy to assume that the Imperial Homura dynasty has taken over many of their traditions. But they have also taken over some of the Sato Traditions. It is thus easy to say that they have become a blended mix between the two and perhaps over time will generate a set of traditions that more of their own. Estates/Land While technically owning the entire empire, including on paper the lands of the clans, the Homura dynasty has various sites that they have inherited from the power transition from the Jinyru dynasty (of the Fire province). These sites are usually being used for one or another purpose and regarded as Imperial outposts that the Royal Family uses for their own use. * The Royal Palace, in Konohagakure. * Takimara's Rock * Night's Grove * Sea Keep Imperial Royal Guard The elite guard corps of the Imperial Homura Dynasty. The Sworn Swords serve only the ruling member of the dynasty. Though presently the most are Chonobi, there is no required clan or such to become requested into the Imperial Royal Guard. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Clan Category:Hon Clan Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Sato Clan Category:Homura Dynasty